1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light string, and more particularly to a light string made up of multiple light emitting diodes for self-assembly by a user.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, most conventional advertising devices utilize the neon light as the light emitting sources. For example, with reference to FIG. 7, a conventional advertising device is constituted by several neon lights (A)-(D) each with a specific shape to form a letter xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d. Such a neon light advertising device has multiple defects that need to be improved.
1. Each neon light (A)-(D) in the advertising device needs to cooperate with a voltage transformer for the tube activation. However, a complete advertising device is usually composed of tens of the neon lights. Correspondingly, the cost for the total amount of the transformer is extremely high for the advertiser. Further, in order to form the advertising device with a particular configuration, the shape of each light is made specially and fabricated by a professional, which causes further high costs in manufacture and maintenance.
2. Since each tube (A)-(D) is activated by the high voltage generated by transformer, the insulation protection against the damage from high voltage must be well established. Furthermore, since the volume of the transformer and the neon lights will occupy significant space, that equipment is difficult to transport. Additionally, the lights themselves are very fragile which leads to an expensive high failure rate.
3. By applying the high voltage to activate the neon lights, the average using life of a neon light only has thousands of hours. Such an advertising device may be often need to be repaired after the installation. Meanwhile, the new light tube for replacing the damaged one needs to be pre-fabricated because of its particular shape.
To overcome the shortcomings, a light string composed of light emitting diodes in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the light string composed of light emitting diodes in accordance with the present invention is to provide a light string that allows a user to construct any lighting device with a particular shape for the advertising purposes.